Antara Kau Dan Aku
by Key Sakura
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah menyangka kalau hidupnya akan seperti ini, menikahi seseorang yang tidak ia cintai dan bahkan sudah beristri. Kehidupannya mulai terasa rumit saat kedua orang tuanya menjodohkan ia dengan pria beristri. Bahkan jika ada pilihan untuknya, ia lebih memilih menikah bersama Naruto dari pada dengan pria itu.
1. Haruno Sakura

"Kau yakin, akan berpenampilan seperti itu?" Kata sahabat pirangnya sambil mengerutkan kening tak percaya. Pasalnya sahabat merah mudanya tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk berpenampilan culun di sekolah barunya. Kacamata bulat tebal, rok sepuluh senti dibawah lutut, baju sekolah longgar, dan rambut merah muda panjang yang dikepang dua. Tetap saja bagi sahabat pirangnya dia masih terlihat cantik dengan jelas.

"Heh, kau lupa?" Jawabnya sambil memijat keningnya pelan. "Aku tidak mau di sekolah baruku ini, aku di kejar-kejar oleh para pria seperti di Suna." Ya, Naruto ingat betul, hampir semua pria di sekolah Suna mengejar-ngejar sahabatnya itu karena kecantikannya, tubuhnya yang begitu ideal terbentuk indah dan kecerdasannya yang membuatnya semakin sempurna.

"Terserah!" kata Naruto mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum. "O'ya Sakura, kata paman Kizashi jangan lupa siang ini ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Uchiha."

"Jangan ingatkan aku, aku tidak peduli. Mereka pasti akan memaksaku untuk menikahi Uchiha yang sudah beristri itu." Jawab Sakura ketus seraya memutar bola matanya saat keluar dari dalam mobil. Keluarga Haruno memang sangat tegas terhadap segala keputusan yang telah mereka ambil dan keputusan untuk menikahkan Sakura dengan putra bungsu Uchiha yang sudah beristri tidak dapat dibantah lagi, alasannya adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena perjodohan konyol yang telah dibuat oleh para tua bangka Uchiha dan Haruno.

Sedangkan si bungsu Uchiha yang menikahi marga Uzumaki, dikarenakan saat itu perusahaan mereka sedang mengalami kekurangan dana yang cukup besar dan hanya dapat dipulihkan dengan bantuan dari klan Uzumaki. Dengan satu syarat yaitu menikahi putri tunggal mereka yang begitu tergila-gila pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Di dunia mereka, cinta tidaklah penting karena yang terpenting adalah prinsip dan peraturan mereka yang seenak jidat.

"Kau benar! Seharusnya kau menikah saja denganku," godanya tersenyum.

"Apa? Kau mau mati ya?" Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"Mengerikkan, sudah masuk sana! Nanti kau terlambat. Aku berangkat kerja dulu sampai jumpa nanti siang." Naruto melambaikan tangannya kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju perusahaan milik keluarganya, _Namikaze Group_.

 **[SasuSaku Fanfiction]**

 **Disclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Keyra Uchiha**

 **Judul**

 **Antara Kau Dan Aku**

 **Warning!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan tokoh, latar, tempat, waktu, dan kejadian. Itu mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.**

 **SasuSaku AU, Miss-Typo(s), dan gaje.**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, gadis itu masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA. Sifatnya _yang cukup ramah terhadap orang-orang tertentu_ , cantik, dan cerdas membuatnya digilai semua pria di sekolah lamanya bahkan di luar sekolah pun. Dan itu membuatnya memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dan menjadi Sakura yang baru, si kutu buku.

Naruto Namikaze, dia sahabat Sakura sejak lama tepatnya sejak Sakura masih bayi. Naruto dan Sakura memiliki perbedaan usia yang lumayan jauh, sekitar lima tahun lebih muda dari Naruto.

"Apa dia istrimu?" Sakura memulai percakapannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Pria itu adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengannya. Kadang Sakura berpikir, kalau orang tuanya sudah gila karena mereka dengan teganya membiarkan putri mereka satu-satunya menikahi seorang pria yang sudah beristri, yang benar saja.

"Hnn," gumamnya. Setelah sekian lama ia baru menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Matanya melirik wanita berambut merah yang sedang cemberut karena ditahan oleh orang tuanya agar tidak mendekati mereka.

"Seleramu buruk." Tak tanggung-tanggung dengan nada mengejek Sakura mengatakan kalau selera Sasuke sangat buruk karena menikahi gadis merah yang _menurut Sakura_ terlihat agak aneh dengan tampilannya yang ribet, penuh perhiasan dan terlalu banyak _make up._

"Dia bukan tipeku," ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian meneguk sedikit wine yang berada di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menikahinya?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa keingin tahuannya terhadap kehidupan calon suaminya itu, mengingat dia masih kekanak-kanakan dan sepertinya sifat keingin tahuan seperti itu tidak aneh lagi untuk anak-anak seusianya.

"Karena aku mau," jawabnya singkat kemudian menatap Sakura sangat lekat.

"Aneh," gumamnya. Kenapa menikahi seseorang tanpa alasan? Setidaknya harus ada sedikit rasa suka bukan? Lantas, hubungan seperti apa yang mereka bangun tanpa ditiangi oleh cinta. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu hah? Dengar ya, Sasuke Uchiha, ku akui kau memang tampan dan memang idaman setiap wanita," Sakura mengedikkan bahu mengejek. "Tapi, Aku tetap tidak mau menjadi istrimu." Dengan tegasnya Sakura mengatakan hal yang sudah ia catat di otaknya sejak lama.

"Kau pikir aku mau menikahi anak kecil sepertimu? Aku bukan _p_ _edofil_ _ia._ " Jawabnya.

"Baguslah! Dengan begitu rencana pernikahan ini tidak usah di lanjutkan. Habiskan saja waktu tua mu dengan wanita aneh itu." Sakura mengedikkan dagunya menunjuk Karin.

"Heh, sayang sekali, kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi. Seharusnya kau tahu sifat keras kakekku dan tuan Hasirama." Pria ini menyebalkan bahkan dia masih bisa santai disaat Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sifatnya yang _so_ _cool_ dan irit bicara. Pikirnya, meskipun Sasuke adalah pria terakhir di bumi, mungkin Sakura akan memilih untuk menjomblo daripada harus menikahinya.

"Ah, sial! Kau benar, bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian hah?" Sakura mengedikkan dagunya tanda bertanya.

"Perjanjian?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Mungkin gadis ini akan membuat perjanjian semacam kawin kontrak seperti di TV TV?

"Yups! Aku akan setuju menikah denganmu tapi ..." Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya dengan telunjuk sambil berpikir. "Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku sedikit pun seperti, pegangan tangan, ciuman, berpelukan, dan hal lainnya." Katanya. Sasuke tersenyum setelah mendengar persyaratan yang Sakura berikan.

"Terserah kau anak kecil." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan dua jarinya. Kemudian ia berbisik. "Asal kau tahu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengaturku." Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Mata gadis itu membulat dan menggertakkan giginya karena kesal. Bukankah maksud Sasuke, dia tidak akan memuruti permintaan Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura harus berhati-hati kepada srigala berbulu domba yang Satu itu.

"Tuhan! Aku harus memberi tahu Naruto mengenai ini." Sakura segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Naruto untuk menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan kali ini telah selesai dengan keputusan yang membuat jantung Sakura hampir berhenti berdetak yaitu, tanggal pernikahan mereka telah ditentukan satu minggu lagi menuju pelaminannya bersama si _pedofil_ itu. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura merinding takut, sampai terbawa mimpi dan membangunkannya di pagi hari yang memaksanya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

 **Tid ... Tid ...**

Suara klakson mobil Naruto sudah terdengar seperti biasanya tentu saja, mereka sudah tetanggaan sejak lama.

"Hei putri tidur! Ayo cepat turun sudah jam berapa ini?" Suaranya yang cempreng benar-benar membangunkan Sakura bahkan dari lamunan tentang mimpi buruknya.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Membuka jendela itu dan menatap ke bawah ke arah Naruto.

"Kau berisik sekali, ini masih pagi tahu!" Jawab Sakura. Gaun tidurnya masih melekat di tubuhnya dan itu yang membuat Naruto selalu menyukai waktu pagi. Bukan apa, hanya saja Naruto memang sengaja berteriak seperti tadi setiap pagi hanya untuk melihat Sakura dengan gaun malamnya.

Jika semua pria mengejar-ngejar gadis merah muda itu, kenapa tidak dengannya? Naruto pria normal seperti yang lainnya hanya saja dia menjaga hubungan persahabatannya dengan Sakura yang sudah terjalin begitu lama.

"Baiklah! Aku menunggumu, cepatlah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Mataku tidak tahan dengan keindahan tuhan yang satu itu." Katanya Sambil tersenyum. Sakura melotot dan segera menutupi belahan dadanya yang terekspos bebas.

"Sialan kau Naruto!" Teriaknya seraya melemparkan sandal tidur yang ia pakai ke arah Naruto. Pria itu hanya tertawa sambil menangkap sandal yang Sakura lemparkan sedangkan Sakura segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

TBC

 _AN_

 _hai gengs, maapken aku yang sudah publish cerita baru tanpa merampungkan cerita sebelumnya. Abisnya gatel banget pengen nulis ini. tapi please jangan keroyok aku karena karakter yang serba menyakitkan ini hehee... o'ya cerita yang belum selesai juga pasti dilanjut kok jadi sabar ya..._

 _see u_


	2. masih tentang dia

"Jadi?" Naruto memulai percakapannya dengan Sakura di dalam mobil. Dia tidak tahan jika harus menahan semua pertanyaan yang telah menumpuk di benaknya sejak semalam, Sakura tampak menghela nafas berat dan menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran jok mobil.

"Entahlah," katanya mengedikkan bahu. "Bahkan aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya." Kata Sakura seraya memejamkan mataya. Ia melepas kacamata tebalnya dan mengurut pangkal hidungnya sampai kemerah-merahan. Sakura belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau masa mudanya akan binasa begitu saja, menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama bersama seorang Uchiha yang sudah beristri.

"Hmm, apa kau tidak bisa membatalkannya?" Naruto berharap agar sahabatnya ini dapat membujuk kakeknya untuk membatalkan perjodohan konyol itu. Seharusnya Sakura bisa, tapi dia tidak...

"Kau tahu _'kan_ kakek Hasirama, dia akan meninggal lebih cepat jika aku tidak menuruti keinginannya." Memang tidak ada jalan lagi untuknya selain menuruti permintaan kakeknya itu. Hasirama sangat memanjakan Sakura sejak kecil, dia sangat menyayangi cucu satu-satunya itu. Dan karena itulah Sakura tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Hasirama akan terkena serangan jantung jika Sakura mencoba mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau dia tidak ingin menikah, apalagi dengan suami orang.

"Kenapa harus Uchiha sih? Namikaze lebih keren dari Uchiha menurutku! Lagipula bukankah keluarga kita lebih dekat sejak dulu?" Naruto benar, seharusnya yang dijodohkan adalah dirinya dan Sakura. Mereka sudah lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Heh, mungkin yang benar adalah lebih konyol dari Uchiha." Kemudian Sakura tertawa mengejek sahabatnya itu. "Lagipula Naruto, kakek tidak mungkin menjodohkanku denganmu, nenekmu adalah mantan istrinya dulu sebelum nenekmu menikah dengan kakekmu." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Apa masalahnya? Kita tetap tidak ada hubungan darah." Kata Naruto putus asa. Naruto tetap tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Walaupun Sakura sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya, bahkan ciuman pertama Sakura juga ia dapatkan tetap saja ini tidak benar! Ia tidak bisa memilikinya.

"Lupakan! Nasi sudah menjadi bubur Naruto, kau jangan khawatir aku akan selalu ada untuk mu." Sakura mencoba membuat sahabatnya itu tenang dan tidak memikirkan apapun selain waktunya yang masih bebas bersamanya saat ini. "Ingat, aku adalah sahabatmu dan tidak ada satu orang pun termasuk si mutan itu yang akan merubah semuanya." Tegas Sakura.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu cium aku." Naruto menunjuk pipi kanannya dan Sakura hanya terdiam seraya mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mau. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mencium mu," Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura membuat laju jalan mobil menjadi tidak seimbang dan dapat membahayakan nyawa mereka.

"Eh! Kau fokus menyetir saja aku tidak mau mati muda!" Teriak Sakura histeris dan Naruto segera membenarkan kemudinya kembali.

 _'Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita mati bersama daripada harus melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain Sakura.' Kata hati Naruto._

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa merelakan sahabatnya menikah dengan orang lain. Naruto sangat mencintainya lebih dari yang Sakura tahu, dialah yang selalu menjaga Sakura selama ini dan sekarang, dia harus merelakan cintanya itu direbut oleh orang lain begitu saja. Tidak bisa!

"Hei! Kau kenapa melamun?" Teriak Sakura seraya menepuk bahu Naruto. "Gerbang sekolahku sudah terlewat dasar payah! Ayo cepat putar arah."

"Eh, maaf maaf," Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Bahkan saat marah pun dengan tampilannya yang culun ini Sakura tetap saja terlihat cantik bagi Nauto.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti." Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya. "O'iya, nanti siang kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Mungkin aku akan pulang bersama Uchiha sialan itu." Kata Sakura sambil bertumpu pada jendela mobil yang kacanya terbuka.

"Apa? Tunggu! Dan kau mau pulang bersamanya?" Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Seharusnya Sakura tidak semudah itu menerima ajakan Sasuke. Mengingat gadis itu tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Ayolah, yang benar saja! Kau tahu Naruto, kakek menyuruhku pulang bersama mutan itu hari ini. Hanya untuk hari ini."

"Oke, hanya untuk hari ini?" Naruto mengangguk dengan sangat terpaksa, kemudian tersenyum manis saat Sakura kembali ke posisi tegapnya.

"Oke," Kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku masuk dulu, bel sekolah sebentar lagi berbunyi. Sampai jumpa nanti." Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju sekolahnya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti," Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Sakura kemudian melajukan jalan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Teng ... Tong ...**

Sekolah telah berakhir pukul 15:30. Sakura dan Hinata tengah berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Seperti biasa sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengawali percakapan dengan membahas pelajaran tadi siang kemudian mulai membahas kisah asmara Ino dan Sai, sahabat mereka yang sudah menghilang sejak bel berbunyi tadi.

"Saku, aku harus pulang duluan maaf ya," kata Hinata. Seseorang dengan rambut panjang dan mata bulan yang sangat indah seperti mata Hinata tengah menunggunya di pintu gerbang.

"Aku tahu kakak mu sudah menjemput. Pergilah! Temanku juga sebentar lagi datang." Kata Sakura. Hinata mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura kemudian berlari memasuki mobil putih yang dibawa kakaknya.

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Sakura mulai menghitung waktu seberapa cepat mutan Uchiha itu akan sampai menjemputnya. Namun, sudah hampir dua jam Sasuke belum juga datang membuat Sakura kesal dan jengkel. Helo! Belum pernah ada satupun pria yang membiarkannya menunggu selama ini dan Uchiha sialan itu menjadi yang pertama bagi Sakura.

"Arrrggghh! Akan kubunuh dia jika membiarkanku menunggu lebih lama dari ini." Teriak Sakura sambil menggeram kesal. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Sosok yang tak asing dipenglihatan Sakura pun keluar dari dalam mobil. Oh Tuhan! Kenapa wajahnya bisa setampan itu? Bernar-benar memesona, ditambah ia menggunakan kacamata hitam dan rambut yang ditata rapi. Kaos oblong putih dah jeans hitam. Postur tubuh yang sangat tinggi dengan lengan yang cukup berotot ini sempurna membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk berkedip. Ini tidak adil, kenapa Tuhan menciptakan seseorang yang sempurna seperti Sasuke untuk wanita merah dan bukan untuk dirinya seutuhnya.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat gadis kecil pendek, berambut merah muda sepertimu berkeliaran disekitar sini?" Katanya. Sasuke bertanya pada gadis yang ia maksud. Menarik gadis itu dari lamunannya yang sedang mengaguminya.

Tunggu!

Apa? Cara Sasuke bertanya seperti mengejek Sakura. Gadis kecil, pendek, berkeliaran? Caranya bertanya seperti sedang menanyakan orang hilang. Dan itu membuat Sakura kesal dan marah.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melompat dan menarik kepala Sasuke dengan cepat, membenturkannya ke kepala merah mudanya.

 **Dukk**

"Aukkk!" Pekik Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh! Yang kau maksud itu aku Uchiha." Teriak Sakura seraya melepaskan kacamatanya dan ikatan rambutnya yang dikepang dua.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau terlihat dua kali lebih jelek dari aslinya." Ejek Sasuke setengah menahan tawa. Dia tidak bohong, Sakura terlihat aneh karena tubuhnya yang mungil terbalut seragam yang besar, seakan menelannya.

 **Brukk**

"Auukk! Sakit tahu. Bisa tidak kau tidak menggunakan kekerasan?" Teriak Sasuke sambil memegangi kakinya yang Sakura tendang.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau aku dua kali lipat lebih cantik dari istrimu itu." Kata Sakura. Matanya mendelik dan tanpa Sasuke suruh, dia sudah memasuki mobilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak sopan." Gumam Sasuke kemudian mengikuti Sakura masuk kedalam mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam membisu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Pikiran Sakura yang sedikit ketakutan karena hanya berduaan di dalam mobil bersama seorang pedofil. Bagaimana kalau dia memperkosanya atau melakukan pelecehan padanya. Bayangan-bayangan aneh mulai muncul di benak Sakura dan ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya, hanya saja Sakura merasa jijik karena Sasuke pasti sudah melakukannya bersama wanita merah itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke terus memikirkan perkataan Sakura mengenai kecantikannya yang dua kali lipat lebih cantik dari Karin. Gadis itu memang benar, dia sangat cantik, begitu cantik sampai-sampai Sasuke tak mampu memikirkan wanita lain lagi di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?" Tanya Sakura setengah mengintrogasi karena senyum Sasuke sedikit aneh dan mencurigakan.

"Tidak ada," katanya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya teringat istriku." Lanjutnya. Perkataannya kali ini membuat bibir Sakura terdiam dan enggan untuk melanjutkan pembahasan yang super duper tidak penting. Saking tidak pentingnya itu membuat Sakura sakit kepala dan ingin muntah, bahkan seakan diare melandanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu berjalan lumayan lancar, pertemuan Sasuke dengan kakeknya membuat Sakura sedikit kesal. Disaat Sakura menginginkan Sasuke agar segera pulang, tapi kakeknya malah mengajaknya mengobrol begitu banyak. Mulai dari bisnis, dan keluarganya menurut Sakura itu tidak penting dan membosankan. Kenapa Sasuke bisa seakrab itu dengan kakeknya? Seperti sudah kenal lama dan melakukan reuni.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu.

Sakura menyukai hari minggu. Dimana hari itu adalah waktunya Naruto mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan memanjakannya sepanjang hari. _ice cream dan cotton candy_ menjadi makanan manis favorit Sakura, Naruto sudah tahu itu.

Sweater pink dan rok mini putih menjadi pakaian yang Sakura pilih untuk ia pakai hari ini, rambut panjangnya ia gulung dan meninggalkan sedikit anak rambut di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya, menampakkan lehernya yang jenjang. Sepatu sport putih membungkus kakinya, tas putih yang tidak terlalu besar bergelayut di punggungnya, mata sipit, bulumata lentik dan kulit seputih porselen tanpa cacat membuatnya terlihat sebagai ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna berbalik 180 derajat dari saat ia berada di sekolah dan ini sangat memanjakan penglihatan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri memakai jeans hitam dan sweater orange tidak lupa spatu sport putih seperti Sakura.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat sempurna?" Naruto bersedekap dan berdiri tegap dihadapan Sakura seperti meminta penjelasan kenapa Tuhan menciptakannya begitu sempurna.

Sakura tertawa pelan membuat matanya semakin sipit. "Kau ... Aku memang selalu terlihat sempurna." Katanya mengedikkan bahu, senyuman tipis masih menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Karena itulah aku sangat menyukaimu." Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluknya begitu erat, membenamkan wajah Sakura di dadanya yang bidang.

"Naruto..." Sakura setengah terdiam mencerna apa yang Naruto maksud dengan _menyukainya._ Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengatakan hal semacam ini tapi, saat Sakura merasa detakan jantung Naruto begitu kencang dari sebelumnya, ini terasa aneh.

"Jangan kau pikirkan!" Kata Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukkannya. "Aku memang selalu menyukaimu 'kan?" Lanjutnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sakura.

"Hmm," Sakura mengangguk ragu kemudian tersenyum. "Aku mau _ice cream_ ," katanya.

"Sebanyak yang kau mau tuan putri," Naruto membungkuk layaknya seorang pelayan kerajaan dan mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat Sakura pegang. Mereka tertawa bersama menuju penjual ice cream yang berada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka selalu begitu?" Katanya dengan nada tak suka. Jendela mobilpun tertutup.

"Ya, Tuan," Seorang pria paruh baya mengangguk pelan di belakang kemudi.

"Awasi terus, aku tidak suka calon istriku begitu dekat dengan orang lain." Katanya dengan nada angkuh.

"Baik Tuan," sekali lagi pria itu mengangguk dan melajukan mobil meninggalkan taman.

TBC.

 _AN_

 _Key ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict key yang gak terlalu bagus dan nyambung 'mungkin'._

 _Oke reviews kalian sangat membantu (Dalam hal menyemangati khususnya) dan umumnya untuk membuat key lebih baik lagi tentunya._

 _oke see u next time._


	3. Ciuman

Waktu menunjukan pukul 01:35 am.

Ini belum terlalu siang bagi Sakura untuk menikmati banyak hal bersama Naruto. Bahkan gadis itu sudah membuat sederet jadwal apa-apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan hari ini.

Sebenarnya ini adalah musim gugur, dimana dedaunan mulai berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan dan pemandangan kota Konoha pun terlihat begitu indah.

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan sepi dengan pepohonan yang menghiasi sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dedaunan yang berjatuhan menambah keindahan siang itu. Dengan satu cup ice cream yang sedang Sakura makan, mereka tertawa bersama menceritakan kisah lucu tentang Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Kemudian Sakura tertawa.

"Hmm... bahkan saat itu celanaku sampai sobek," kata Naruto dan tawa Sakura semakin terdengar keras.

"Lucu sekali," katanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

 _"Sayang! Aku mau ice cream."_ tiba-tiba saja suara rengekan manja membuyarkan candaan Naruto dan Sakura. Seketika mereka menoleh ke sumber suara yang mengganggu itu.

 _"Kau pergi saja sendiri aku tidak suka ice cream."_ Kata pasangannya sedikit ketus.

"Ya Tuhan!" Sakura setengah teriak melihat dua sejoli yang menjijikan itu. Kenapa jalanan yang biasa ia lalui begitu banyak orang hari ini? Biasanya terasa sepi dan hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto saja. Kemudian Sakura pun menghampiri mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengacaukan hari sempurnaku?" Sakura terlihat kesal dengan pasangan itu sedangkan Naruto menghela nafas berat dan memutar bola matanya.

"Ayo Saku, sebaiknya kita cari tempat lain." Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya berlainan arah. Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke? Naruto tidak suka melihat wajah pria itu.

"Tidak sopan," katanya. "Setidaknya kita bisa mengobrol," lanjutnya seperti memberikan sebuah penawaran pada Naruto.

"Hei, kau!" Tiba-tiba kekasihnya menunjuk wajah Sakura penuh amarah. "Bukankah kau Sakura Haruno?" Tiba-tiba Karin berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Menjauhlah dari suamiku!" Teriaknya kemudian mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terhuyung kebelakang. Untung saja Naruto dapat menangkapnya sehingga Sakura tidak terjatuh.

"Apa?" Sakura terdiam dengan wajahnya yang shock karena perlakuan Karin.

"Seharusnya kau yang menjauh dari Sakura!" Bentak Naruto pada wanita itu dan sedikit mendorong tubuhnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" Karin membalas dorongan Naruto dan menjambak rambut Sakura. "Dasar jalang!" Teriaknya.

"Karin!" Bentak Sasuke.

 **PLAK!**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya menampar wajah wanita itu.

"K-kau?" Karin gemetar penuh amarah menatap Sasuke sekilas kemudian mengalihkannya pada Sakira dengan penuh kemurkaan. Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam mencerna yang sedang terjadi saat ini dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Heh, dengar ya!" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menunjuk tetap di wajah Karin air matanya menggenang seakan tumpah menganak sungai mengaliri pipinya yang memerah karena marah. "Aku tidak pernah berniat merebut suamimu atau siapapun!" Bentak nya. "Dan kau," kini Sakura menunjuk Sasuke. "Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku." Tegasnya kemudian Sakura membuang Ice cream kesukaannya yang ia genggam sedari tadi dan berlari meninggalkan mereka disusul Naruto.

"Kau puas hah?!" Ucap Naruto sebelum pergi menyusul Sakura.

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura marah? Tapi, yang jelas belum pernah ada yang memakinya sebagai perebut suami orang sungguh, dia tidak pernah berniat untuk hal menjijikan semacam itu. Bahkan jika ia bisa memilih ia lebih baik menikah dengan Naruto daripada dicap sebagai pelakor.

Sakura duduk di bangku yang berada di sisi lain taman yang cukup sepi. Naruto mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya, kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu dan membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya yang bidang. Naruto tahu, Sakura sedang menangis sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini," isaknya dalam pelukan Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan suara tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

"Aku tahu," Naruto mengusap lembut kepala merah mudanya. "Ini bukan salahmu." Naruto tahu, ini begitu berat untuk Sakura tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu, bahkan jika ia berusaha sekeras apapun untuk menyuarakan isi hati Sakura tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya? Bahkan semua ini belum dimulai. Apa yang bisa wanita merah itu lakukan jika Sakura sudah menikah dengan Sasuke. Apa dia akan mati lebih cepat?

Selain Sakura tidak ingin dicap sebagai pelakor, dia juga tidak suka berbagi. Apalagi ini menyangkut perasaannya. Dia putri tunggal keluarga Haruno, cucu Hasirama satu-sayunya, dan satu-satunya sahabat Naruto. Semua orang menyayanginya sepenuh hati tanpa harus membaginya pada siapapun dan sekarang ... apa dia bisa berbagi perasaannya dengan orang lain? Itu tidak mungkin! Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Karin tadi," tiba-tiba suara baritone mengejutkan mereka berdua dari arah belakang. Sakura mendongak tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Namun Naruto yang melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan bangkit menghadap Sasuke.

"Lama sekali sejak SMA kau tak muncul di hadapanku, dan sekarang kau kembali untuk merebut Sakura dariku?" Ucap Naruto. "Padahal aku berharap tidak pernah melihatmu lagi dan mencoba menjauhkanmu dari semua yang berurusan denganku." Tegasnya.

Sakura terdiam. Interaksi antara Naruto dan Sasuke seperti mereka adalah teman lama yang baru bertemu. Sebenarnya ya, mereka berteman sejak SMA, Naruto tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada Sakura karena ia memang tidak ingin menceritakan semua hal yang menyinggung nama Sasuke Uchiha pada Sakura. Naruto sangat membencinya.

Mereka bukan teman lama yang baik, lebih tepatnya musuh lama. Semua dimulai karena Sasuke selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam banyak hal seperti dalam hal persaingan, prestasi, wanita dan sebagainya. Naruto selalu kalah satu peringkat di bawah Sasuke, dan itu yang membuatnya membenci Uchiha yang satu ini. Dan hal yang membuat Naruto semakin membencinya begitu dalam adalah mengenai wanita. Seseorang yang Naruto cintai dengan mudahnya Sasuke ambil seperti merebut permen dari anak kecil. Oke, ini bukan 100% salah Sasuke, wanita itu sendiri yang berhianat dari Naruto. Dan Naruto tidak menerima alasan.

bahkan saat mendengar Sakura akan dijodohkan dengan putra bungsu kekuarga Uchiha, Naruto sudah tahu kalau itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia tahu, dia kembali kalah darinya. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos jika sudah berurusan dengan Uchiha.

"Kau masih menyimpan dendam padaku Naruto?" Dengan santainya Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang terlihat marah. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia adalah calon istriku?" Katanya menunjuk Sakura. Sejak kapan dia begitu peduli dengan calon istrinya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia tidak ingin menikahi anak kecil seperti Sakura. Ini benar-benar memuakkan Sakura tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini dan akhirnya ia pun bangkit, berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau!" Tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Urus saja istrimu. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan masa mudaku dengan sia-sia, bergabung kedalam cinta segi tiga kalian yang menjijikan." Kata Sakura, air matanya masih mengalir, tatapannya penuh kebencian pada Sasuke. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang kedalam hidupnya disaat ia ingin memulai kehidupan barunya.

"Apa?!" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tak suka dengan perkataan Sakura. Belum pernah ada wanita yang menolaknya secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Bahkan setelah menikah pun banyak sekali wanita yang mengantri untuk dapat ia nikahi menjadi yang kedua, ketiga, keempat bahkan kelima tapi Sakura, dia bahkan mengatakan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sasuke _'menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan sia-sia?'_ seburuk itukan dirinya di mata Sakura.

"Dengar! Kita sudah bertemu sebanyak empat kali dalam pertemuan keluarga." Sakura mengangkat empat jarinya yang bergetar. "Kuharap ini menjadi yang terakhir. Apapun yang mereka minta cobalah untuk selalu menjauh dariku!" Sakura tidak tahu yang ia katakan benar atau salah yang pasti ia benar-benar ingin Sasuke selalu menjauh darinya agar tidak ada lagi kata-kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut Karin. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, semua perkataannya membuat Sasuke kesal dan murka. Ia langsung menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar dan membawanya pergi tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang merah padam karena marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sakura karena Sasuke terus menyeretnya dengan penuh paksaan.

"Sasuke, lepaskan dia!" Teriak Naruto seraya berlari dan melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sasuke hingga terhuyung kebelakang. Seharus ini tidak menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya namun Sakura hanya mampu terdiam menganga tak percaya melihat perkelahian mereka yang mulai sengit.

"Hentikan!" Sakura terus berteriak memohon agar mereka dapat menghentikan perkelahiannya. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendengarnya.

Darah mulai mengalir dari hidung Naruto dan sudut bibir Sasuke. Pukulan demi pukulan Sasuke luncurkan pada wajah Naruto yang sudah babakbelur hingga terkulai lemah di atas tanah. Seharusnya Naruto tahu, kalau saingannya ini pemegang sabuk hitam, yang tak mungkin bisa ia kalahkan dengan mudah. Sayangnya dalam pertarungan ini Naruto harus kembali kalah dan membiarkan Sasuke menarik Sakura entah kemana, karena ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura sambil terisak. Ia tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya yang terkulai lemah tak berdaya penuh luka. "Dasar gila! Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke sudah terlanjur termakan amarah dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak sumpah serapah dan mengatainya dengan kasar.

Setelah sampai di tempat permainan kincir ria raksasa. Sasuke pun memasukan Sakura kedalamnya kemudian di susul olehnya dan pintu pun di tutup oleh petugas.

Sakura duduk sambil membuang wajah masih dalam keadaan menangis dan menatap luar jendela, melihat pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas sana saat kincir mulai berputar. Konoha begitu indah, kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa seindah kota yang ia tinggali?

"Apa masalahmu?" Bentak Sasuke setengah mengintrogasi. Ia duduk di hadapan Sakura, menunggu jawaban gadis itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya ketus tanpa melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Katakan, apa masalahmu denganku?" Selanjutnya Sasuke mempertanyakan keberadaannya dalam hidup Sakura. Sasuke hanya tidak suka saat ada orang lain terganggu dengan kehadirannya dan semuanya harus jelas. Maksudnya, helo! Ini pertama kalinya seorang wanita merasa risih dengan keberadaannya. Dia tidak menyukai itu.

"Karena kau masuk kedalam hidupku!" Tegas Sakura seraya berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. tatapannya penuh dengan amarah dan kecewa.

"Apa hanya karena itu?"

"Ya, semua ini karena kau masuk kedalam hidupku bersamanya. Kau tahu Sasuke, aku belum pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya dan aku juga tidak pernah mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa semuanya menyalahkanku atas perjodohan konyol ini? Aku tidak pernah mencoba merebutmu dari siapapun!"

Akhirnya Sakura meledak seperti bom yang sudah kehabisan waktu. Ia tidak suka dengan posisinya saat ini. Sepertinya semua masalah hanya tertuju padanya. Semua orang menyalahkannya dan menyudutkannya. Sasuke terdiam dengan raut wajah masam namun masih terlihat sangat tampan. Tatapan tak sukanya semakin menajam menusuk mata Sakura.

Jadi maksudnya Sasuke yang tampan ini membawa sial untuk hidupnya? Yang benar saja, Sasuke tak menyukai pernyataan Sakura yang begitu melukai harga dirinya sebagai pria tampan yang begitu diidolakan.

Ia mengambil sebuah permen mint dari saku celananya membukanya dan memakannya. Senyuman sinis mulai muncul di jawahnya yang tampan dan tiba-tiba ia bangkit kemudian mengurung Sakura dengan tangannya yang kekar di sudut tempat duduknya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tubuh Sakura menekan dinding kaca yang tebal karena Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat.

"Dengar, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan kita. Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, kau tidak akan lolos dariku." Kata Sasuke.

"K-kau juga mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin menikahi gadis kecil sepertiku." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Kau benar!" Katanya. "Tapi, saat seseorang masuk kedalam kehidupanku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dengan mudah." Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Aroma permen mint yang ia makan tercium segar di penciuman Sakura. Gadis itu perlahan menutup matanya dan meremas ujung rok nya dengan gelisah sambil melafalkan 'A, B, C, D' itu kebiasaan Sakura saat panik, dia selalu melafalkannya setiap kali ia khawatir, panik ataupun gelisah.

Tiba-tiba...

 ** _Cup~_**

Sasuke menciumnya tanpa izin. Refleks kedua tangan Sakura mendarat di dada Sasuke hendak mendorongnya. Tapi semua itu sia-sia karena tenaga Sasuke jelas lebih besar darinya bahkan kini kedua tangannya yang mungil Sasuke cengkram erat menempel pada kaca untuk menahan gerakannya dan kaki Sakura pun Sasuke tahan dengan kedua kakinya yang ia jepit diantara kaki Sakura.

Ciuman yang Sasuke berikan begitu lama. Ia tidak peduli sebanyak apa air mata Sakura membasahi wajahnya, yang ia tahu, gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri menariknya seperti magnet untuk terus dapat menempel padanya.

Semuanya berakhir saat kincir ria berhenti dan mengharuskan mereka segera keluar dari permainan itu. Setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga terduduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya dengan paksa dan ia segera berlari meninggalkan pria itu tanpa ia hiraukan teriakkannya yang memangil namanya.

Sakura terus mengelap bibirnya dengan telapak tangan hingga bibirnya yang merah semakin memerah. Bibirnya terasa lengket karena permen yang Sasuke makan bahkan bibirnya terasa manis.

Sepanjang jalan, Sakura terus mencoba menghubungi Naruto karena ia mencemaskannya namun tidak ada jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Untung saja Sakura pandai dan dapat melacak keberadaan Naruto dari GPS ponsel milik sahabatnya itu. Dan bingo! dia menemukan keberadaan Naruto saat ini. Kelinik Shizune-san.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" Panggil Naruto. Sakura berlari dan memeluk erat sahabatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya seraya membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu." Kata Sakura, air matanya kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku juga, apa dia berbuat sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura terdiam dan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi tiba-tiba saja melintas di ingatannya. Kemudian Sakura menggeleng agar Naruto tidak merasa khawatir padanya. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah sangat khawatir sejak kepergian Sakura yang diseret Sasuke tadi, ia menyayangi Sakura lebih dari siapapun. Sakura adalah kehidupan bagi Naruto. Sakura adalah setiap hembusan nafasnya, setiap detak nadi, dan setiap sel darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah." Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura begitupun Sakura, ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Perasaannya menjadi tenang saat ia berada dalam pelukan sahabatnya itu, seperti semua masalahnya melayang begitu saja. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Taruhan

"Selamat pagi putri tidur," suaranya yang sangat nyaring mampu membuat telinga Sakura berdengung. Perlahan mata gadis itu terbuka dan mendapati sahabatnya sudah berada di kamarnya tanpa izin. Dia duduk setengah bersandar pada meja belajarnya sambil memainkan hiasan miniatur menara eiffel.

"Mmhh... kau sedang apa di kamarku?" Sakura menggeliat kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Mataharinya begitu dekat sehingga Sakura merasakan hangatnya keseluruh tubuh. Dan entah sejak kapan dia terlihat begitu tampan. Rambut kuningnya yang acak acakan, kemeja putih yang lengannya di gulung, dan celana hitam standar yang selalu membuatnya telihat sangat tinggi tidak lupa juga sepatu resminya yang berwarna hitam.

"Apa?" Tiba-tiba saja suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Kau mulai terpesona olehku?" Katanya tersenyum. Sakura balas tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Heh, jangan bercanda." Kini wajah gadis itu memerah. "Tutup matamu, aku harus pergi mandi."

"Pergi saja! Ada apa dengan mataku? Lagi pula aku sudah melihatnya setiap pagi." Naruto mengedikkan bahunya seraya tersenyum dan Sakura mulai melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Ibuuu ...!! Kenapa Naruto berada di kamarku?!" Teriakknya.

"Sayang, ini sudah siang. Ibu sudah kewalahan untuk membangunkanmu untung saja Naruto datang." Jawabnya berbalas teriak dari luar kamar.

"Aku sudah punya izin untuk keluar masuk kamarmu Sakura. Cepatlah mandi sudah jam berapa ini?" Naruto menunjuk jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Oke, aku akan mandi tapi kau tunggu di luar."

"Oke."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Bibi," Naruto menghampiri ibu Sakura dan mencium pipinya. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sedang menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk putrinya.

"Pagi Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkannya satu untukmu." Katanya sambil menyodorkan satu kotak bento yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Naruto.

"Wah... Bibi memang Bibi terbaik di dunia." Katanya sambil menyambar kotak bento yang Mebuki berikan.

Mebuki hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak kecil. Naruto sudah menganggap Mebuki sebagai ibu kedua baginya dan begitupun Mebuki, dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai putranya sendiri terlebih karena Sakura adalah putri tunggalnya keberadaan Naruto membuat Mebuki sangat tenang karena kemanapun Sakura pergi dia pasti akan selalu menjaganya.

"Hm... jadi," katanya, Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Tinggal menghitung waktu aku akan kehilangan putri tidur itu." Lanjutnya tersenyum pahit. Kepalanya menunduk mengetuk-ngetuk kotak bento miliknya. Mebuki balas menghela nafas berat dengan raut wajah sedih dan menjeda pekerjaannya.

"Bukankah dia selalu merepotkanmu?" Katanya tersenyum paksa.

"Benar," katanya sakit. "Aku akan merasa lega." Ia kembali menghela nafas. "Mungkin," Lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah memperhatikan perasaanmu. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti putraku sendiri." Mebuki bangkit kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang tengah terduduk di sisi lain meja makan. Mengelus kepalanya dan memeluknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa..." Naruto membalas pelukan mebuki dan mulai menangis dalam diam.

Semuanya akan terasa berat tanpa Sakura berada di sisinya. Apa dia bisa? Menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Sakura. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Hei, ada apa?" Sakura terdiam melihat Naruto dan ibunya yang sangat mengharukan. Mungkin semacam reuni ibu dan anak. Naruto melepaskan pelukan Mebuki dan kembali tersenyum menandakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itulah yang harus Sakura ketahui. Mereka kembali bersama untuk menuju sekolah seperti biasanya, Naruto tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang tersisa untuk dapat bersamanya. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sakura masih bisa bersama-sama setelah Sakura menikah nanti namun, mungkin semuanya tidak akan sama lagi.

Sakura terus mengoceh dan mengumpat saat menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa mereka hari minggu kemarin. Topik pembicaraannya membahas Sasuke si Uchiha sialan, begitulah kata Sakura.

"Kau tahu, jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya akan ku pukul kepalanya hingga dia amnesia." Naruto tersenyum sesekali saat matanya melihat ekspresi kesal Sakura. Dia selalu terlihat cantik dalam keadaan apapun.

"Berhentilah mengoceh, kita sudah sampai." Kata Naruto.

"Huf... aku sangat kesal." Katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Aku tahu," Naruto mengangguk setengah mengejek dengan senyumannya. "Eh, kacamatamu tertinggal." Naruto mengacungkan kacamata tebal milik Sakura.

"O, iya, terimakasih Naruto sampai jumpa nanti." Sakura meraih kacamatanya kemudian melambaikan tangan dan berlari menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Gedebug!_**

Tiba-tiba saja kaki Sakura tersandung sesuatu dan membuatnya terjatuh sehingga tumpukan buku yang ia peluk berhamburan.

"Ups... aku tidak sengaja." Kata seseorang sambil menahan tawa.

"Ya ampun... apa kau tidak punya pakaian lain? Sehingga pakaian besar seperti itu kau pakai." Dan yang lain menyahuti sedangkan sebagian menertawakan.

"Heh," Sakura tersenyum tak percaya. Yang benar saja! Sakura yakin jika mereka melihat penampilan Sakura yang sebenarnya mereka akan mimisan banyak. Mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sakura di luar sekolah, selain dengan perlindungan Naruto, Sakura juga menjaga jarak agar dirinya yang asli tidak di ketahui banyak orang termasuk kehidupan pribadinya. Dia sangat tertutup tidak membiarkan orang lain masuk kedalam lingkaran yang ia buat.

"Sakura!" Untung saja Hinata segera datang dan menolongnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Hm... aku tidak apa-apa."Sakura tersenyum, meraih tangan Hinata dan bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Shika, Utakata, Sai!" Hinata mengabsen nama laki-laki yang sudah menjahili Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Asal kau tahu saja, Hianata ini putri bungsu keluarga Hyuga marga yang paling disegani di Konoha. Tepatnya karena mereka keluarga bangsawan.

"Nona, kenapa kau mau berteman dengan gadis culun ini? Kau itu sangat cantik sedangkan dia ... aneh," ucap Sai kemudian tertawa.

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu! Bagiku yang terpenting adalah Sakura itu orang baik lagi pula dia juga cantik." Jawab Hinata dengan nada suara kesal. Dasar pacar Ino.

Sakura tersenyum melihat pembelaan Hinata untuknya. Dia memang sangat baik selain itu dia juga sangat cantik. Entah kenapa Sakura malah memilih sekolah di sini. Sekolah para orang elit di seluruh Konoha sebagian ada yang dari luar kota. Sakura pikir saat ia pindah semuanya akan lebih menarik karena penampilanya yang culun memasuki kehidupan para saudagar kaya ternyata... _WOW_ ini lebih menarik dari yang Sakura pikirkan, orang yang berpenampilan sepertinya dapat ia hitung dengan jari, sangat sedikit dan dapat dipastikan alasan mereka bersekolah di sini karena beasiswa.

Mengingat semua orang di Suna sangat mengaguminya terutama para laki-laki bahkan ada yang sampai menerornya agar dapat Sakura terima cintanya ya, itu lebih menakutkan dari bully yang ia alami saat ini hampir setiap hari mereka bertiga membully Sakura mengerjainya dan menyuruhnya banyak hal. Sakura hanya menurut karena ia tidak ingin penyamarannya terbongkar sebagai si culun dan kutu buku, kadang Sakura menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena hal itu benar-benar berbalik 180 dari dirinya di luar sekolah. Dan pasti sebagian dari kalian bertanya kenapa Sakura mau melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu sedangkan dia adalah seseorang yang cerdas. Kalian tahu? Sebuah teror lebih menakutkan dari sebuah bully secara terang-terangan sekalipun yang meneror itu karena mereka menyukai kita.

Dan karena Sakura takut jika ada satu saja yang mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya si peneror itu akan menemukan keberadaannya saat ini. Ayolah Sakura seperti ini karena hal itu.

"Sudahlah Hinata, aku baik-baik saja." Sakura menarik tangan Hinata agar segera pergi dari tempat mereka saat ini. Hinata mendelik dan mengikuti Sakura menuju kelas mereka.

"Hei!" Teriak Utakata membuat langkah Hinata dan Sakura terhenti. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" Katanya. Hinata berbalik dengan wajah menantang sedangkan Sakura memejamkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. _Sial!_

"Apa hah?!" Hinata mengedikkan dagunya menantang Utakata.

"Jika teman cupumu bisa lebih cantik darimu. Kami tidak akan mengganggunya lagi dan kami bersedia menjadi pelayannya selama satu tahun." Tawarnya dengan senyuman mengejek tidak tanggung-tanggung dengan tawarannya itu. Utakata yakin kalau Sakura tidak bisa lebih cantik dari Hinata. Bayangkan saja, Hinata adalah putri seorang bangsawan dia cantik dan pasti sering melakukan perawatan, tubuhnya yang seksi dan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Sebenarnya Sakura memiliki semua itu hanya saja tertutup dengan seragam _kebesarannya_ setidaknya itulah yang dipikiran Utakata. Selain itu Hinata juga penuh tatakrama, sangat sopan, dan ramah. Tapi semuanya tidak berlaku untuk tiga orang di hadapannya itu mereka terlalu nakal untuk masuk kedalam daftar orang baik di catatan Hinata. Swring berbuat onar, membolos dan mengerjai Sakura setiap hari.

"Setuju!" Jawab Hinata tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

"Tapi kalau dia tidak bisa merubah penampilannya. Dia harus menjadi pelayan kami selama satu tahun." Utakata menyunggingkan senyum penuh kebanggaan. Dia sangat yakin 100% dia akan menang.

"Aku terima!" Jawab Hinata.

"Kau bercanda? Kau mempertaruhkan diriku untuk hal ini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berubah." Sakura merutuki sahabatnya yang menjadikannya bahan taruhan itu. Yang benar saja? Sakura tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Sakura. Aku tidak suka mereka selalu memperlakukanmu dengan buruk." Hinata menepuk bahu Sakura dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Sakura menghela nafas berat karena hal itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Hinata." Bisiknya saat jarak Hinata sudah cukup jauh darinya.

"Hei, cepatlah!" Hinata memanggil Sakura karena sahabatnya itu tidak kunjung menyusul langkahnya.

"Iya!" Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Hinata dan sama-sama memasuki kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _AN_

Jawaban U/ Guest.

Gini... di Anime Naruto. Karakter yang paling aku cintai itu adalah team 7. SasuaSakuNaru. Makanya di setiap fictku mereka bertiga selalu berpasangan.

Begini. Aku gak setuju Naruto di bilang pecundang di sini Naruto cuma selalu kalah satu tingkat di bawah Sasuke karena Naruto itu baik dan cenderung ceroboh dan itu emang sifat Naruo bahkan di animenya pun gitu meskipun dia Anak Hokage. Naruto itu cenderung ceroboh yang membuatnys selalu kalah dari Sasuke dan yang paling penting karena dia itu baik. Jadi aku gak bikin Naruto jadi pecundang justru dia itu pelindung. Lagi pula ini kan fict SasuSaku jadi pasti lah peran utamanya Sasuke yang membuatnya menjadi selalu unggul. Jadi maaf kalo ada yang gak suka sama sifat karakter Naruto d sini.

Thanks. :)


	5. Mati lampu

Mondar-mandir.

Beberapa jam lagi Hinata akan datang kerumahnya untuk mendandaninya seperti perjanjian tempo hari (Tiga hari lalu). Sakura harus bilang apa untuk alasan agar tidak dapat memperlihatkan wajah aslinya. Ini memang terdengar aneh, disaat semua wanita ingin menunjukan kecantikannya justru Sakura sebaliknya, ingin menyembunyikan kecantikannya. Ya, kadang menjadi cantik itu merepotkan, disukai banyak pria juga sangat merepotkan mereka terkadang bertingkah berlebihan untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Menyebalkan.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tiba-tiba Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura dan mengejutkannya, sontak membuat Sakura memukuli Naruto karena terkejut dan kesal.

"Dasar _bakka!_ " Geram Sakura.

"Ampun! Lagian kau ini bolak-balik tak jelas seperti strikaan." Ucap Naruto seraya membuat pertahanan dengan Kedua tangannya. "Ada apa? "

"Kau juga masuk kamar orang sembarangan, kau pikir ini toilet umum? Keluar masuk sesukamu." Cerocos Sakura.

"Hei ini sudah kuanggap kamarku sendiri kau ingat? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku ada apa?" Katanya seraya menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas ranjang milik Sakura.

"Hmm... " Sakura terdiam sambil menarik Nafas. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 07:00 pm (jam tujuh malam)masih ada waktu beberapa jam lagi sebelum Hinata datang. "Sebenarnya... " Kemudian Sakura menceritakan masalahnya mulai dari tawaran Utakata dan persetujuan Hinata.

"Apaa? Kau gila? Kau hampir mati gara-gara teror itu dan sekarang kau ingin memperlihatkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Kau ingin peneror itu menemukan mu lagi hah?" Oh ayolah! Naruto mulai marah sekarang, tingkat protectif nya naik 100% dan Sakura tahu itu akan terjadi tapi, Sakura harus bagaiman? Ini bukan saatnya dia untuk menghindar dan kabur.

Saat Sakura berfikir untuk berusaha menghindari Hinata, gadis itu malah sudah ada di dalam rumahnya setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh ibunya.

"Hai Sakura!" Sapanya. Sementara itu Sakura dan Naruto yang berada di kamar terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis cantik itu.

"Hinata?!"

Untung saja penampilan Sakura tidak begitu jauh dari saat di sekolah karena ia tahu akan kehadiran Hinata. Rambut merah muda yang di ikat dua, poni yang di jepitkan kebelakang sehingga menampilkan dahinya yang lebar, serta tidak lupa kacamata tebal miliknya.

Namun pakaiannya begitu seksi membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis paling imut sedunia. Seperti biasa rok mini berwarna pink, sandal tidur bunny, dan sweater biru muda dengan gambar kelinci putih. Ah... Dia manis sekali.

"Yaampun Sakura! Kau... Kau benar-benar berpenampilan seperti ini saat di rumah? Mereka akan mati terkena serangan jantung jika melihatmu sekarang." Katanya padahal ia belum melihat kecantikan Sakura 100%. Hinata bahkan menerobos Naruto yang tadinya sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan Sakura.

"Maaf Nona, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada adik kesayanganku ini."Kata Naruto seraya merangkul Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya kakak." Bisik Hinata.

"A... Ah, ya, dia memang sangat sibuk jadi aku tidak sempat mengenalkannya pada siapapun." Bohong. "Dan kau terlalu berlebihan Hunata, bahkan kau lebih cantik dari wanita manapun di dunia ini." Dan itu memang benar, bahkan Hinata terlihat begitu sempurna. Selain cantik dia juga seorang putri bangsawan ya, maksudku bukan seorang putri yang selalu dikawal oleh beberapa orang yang gagah dan berkacamata hitam tapi dia memang sangat dihormati banyak kalangan.

"Ah kau ini malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ayo kita lakukan sekarang saja! Aku bahkan sudah membeli beberapa gaun cantik untukmu." Hinata tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan _paper bag_ merah muda yang ia bawa.

"Hei! Kenapa kalaian malah mengabaikanku? Dan kau nona, aku melarangmu melakukan itu." Tegas Naruto pada Hinata.

"Kau terlihat seperti kekasihnya yang protectif daripada seorang kakak." Ejek Hinata. Seketika wajah Naruto pun memerah tanpa ia sadari.

"Hei, kau yakin kakaknya Sakura?" Dan sikapnya malah membuat Hinata curiga.

"Eh, sudah! Kalian ini. Baiklah Hinata ayo kita lakukan." Kata Sakura. "Dan kau keluar dulu ya, Naruto." Lanjutnya seraya mendorong Naruto keluar kamar.

"Apa? Kau serius Sakura, akan melakukan ini?"

"Percayalah semoga tuhan melindungiku." Katanya.

Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kwrena Hinata mulai mengunci kamar Sakura dari dalam. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto hanya mendengus kesal karena hal ini. Ini akan membuat Sakura dalam bahaya kan?

Apa kalian tahu? Sakura pernah hampir mati karena kecantikannya.

 ** _Flashback_**

Saat itu Sakura baru masuk SMA di Suna. Dia sperti gadis lainnya berdandan normal dengan kecantikannya yang alami. Sebagaimana gadis puber lainnya, Sakura mulai memoles sedikit makeup di wajahnya seperti memakai liptint. Sebenarnya hanya itu makeup yang Sakura gunakan wajahnya sudah putih mulus jadi tidak perlu bedak terlalu tebal, alisnya sudah trlihat bagus tidak perlu dilukis lagi tapi kecantikan yang ia miliki sungguh membuat banyak wanita iri dan banyak anak laki-laki berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkannya.

Dan disaat ia menduduki bangku kelas dua SMA seorang peneror datang entah siapa? Awalnya dia selalu mengirimi Sakura surat di atas meja belajarnya di sekolah dan bilang kalau dia ini penggemar rahasia terberatnya. Lama kelamaan orang itu mengirimi Sakura banyak surat cinta dan hadiah sehingga memenuhi mejanya. Dan saat Sakura menanyakan pada teman sekelasnya mereka tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya karena semua barang-barang itu sudah ada sebelum semua orang ada di kelas itu.

Ya selama berminggu-minggu tidak apa-apa Sakura juga tidak menanggapinya dia berpikir itu wajar saja mengingat kebanyakan anak laki-laki berprilaku seperti itu padanya tapi, setelah berbulan-bulan Sakura mulai risih karena peneror itu mulai mendapatkan nomor telepon Sakura dan terus-menerus menelponnya atau mengiriminya pesan singkat yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura dan disitulah Sakura sadar, kalau orang ini bukan hanya menyukainya tapi dia juga terobsesi padanya.

 _"Sakura-chan, aku sangat menyukaimu tolonglah terima cintaku ini."_

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau siapa? Sebenarnya aku sangat senang dengan semua hadiahmu tapi aku tidak biaa membalas perasaanmu aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Saat itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura adalah Naruto.

 _"Apa? Jadi begitu... Kalau begitu jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka siapapun tidak bisa memilikinya."_

Itulah kali terakhir Sakura bercakap-cakap dengan orang aneh itu di telepon. Dan sejak saat itu percobaan pembunuhan terhadapnya beberapakali terjadi. Seperti tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hampir menabrak Sakura, atau sebuah pot bunga tiba-tiba terjatuh tepat di atas kepala Sakura dan hampir mencelakinya. Dan yang terakhir, yang membuatnya benar-benar pindah sekolah dan menjadi orang baru adalah karena sipeneror itu berani menyerang Sakura dibagian perutnya. Ia menusukan benda tajam dan hampir membunuh Sakura. Saat itu Sakura sepulang latihan drama, malam hari dan menunggu Naruto menjemputnya.

Sakura terbaring di rumah sakit selama berbulan-bulan karena koma. Akhirnya setelah ia sadar, ia tidak ingin kembali ke sekolah lamanya.

 ** _Flasback end_**

"Sakura, kau punya luka di perutmu?"

"Ini alasannya kenapa aku tidak mau memakai baju yang menunjukan perutku begini." Sakura cemberut karena lukanya memang menonjol dan tak mau hilang. Hanya sedikit mengecil.

"Itu kenapa?" Hinata penasaran karena meskipun lukanya kecil tapi terlihat dalam.

"Ah, ini?" Hinata mengangguk. "Umh... Belas oprasi usus buntu." Katanya. Alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Hm... Begitu ya. Untung saja aku membawa banyak gaun untukmu, ayo kita coba yang lain!" Hinata tersenyum senang karena ia memang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hal ini.

"Apa?"

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Oy! Lama sekali kalian ini makeupan atau operasi pelastik sih?!" Teriak Naruto.

 ** _Ceklek..._**

"Hei tuan kuning. Bisa kah kau tutup mulutmu? Kau membuat telingaku sakit akau tahu? Lagipula Sakura sudah selesai kok!" Jawab Hinata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam kamar.

 ** _Seutt BRAK!!_**

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan menyudutkannya di tembok dangan satu kepalan tangannya yang mendarat tepat si samping wajah manis Hinata. Itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

"Dengar ya nona! Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, kau tidak akan kumaafkan!" Ancamnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk takut.

"Hei aku sudah si... Kalian sedang apa?" Sakura terkejut melihat Hinata yang sedari tadi semangat sekarang menjadi diam dan Naruto merangkul lehernya seperti mau mencekik Hinata.

"Aku hanya memberinya peringatan tentangmu." Katanya.

"Hei Naruto, lepaskan temanku!" Mode sangar on.

"Ah baiklah-baiklah!" Naruto menunjukan cengirnya dan mendekat pada Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat terlalu cantik aku jadi tidak rela membiarkanmu pergi." Bisiknya. Sontak membuat wajah Sakura memanas dan merah.

Sementara itu

 _"Apa-apaan tadi dia itu? Huh... Dekat sekali,"_ kata hati Hinata. Wajah putihnya memerah.

"Hei kalian pergilah duluan, aku akan mengunci pintu dulu sepertinya ibu sedang pergi keluar."

"Baiklah!" Ucap Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan. Tiba-tiba...

 ** _Cklek..._**

Lampu dirumah Sakura mati total.

"Hhhmmmpp?" Suara dibekap.

"Yah mati lampu?" Kata Hinata.

"Apa aliran ya?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Tapi lampu tetangga menyala terang." Sahut Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan melihat nya kebelakang."

"Aku ikut!" Kata Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari Sakura tidak ada bersama mereka.

Sementara itu

"Hmmmppp?!" Geram Sakura setengah teriak karena suaranya tertahan oleh telapak tangan yang besar.

 ** _Duk!_**

 ** _Ceklek.._**

Orang itu menyandarkan Sakura di tembok dan seketika lampu pun menyala. Mata Sakura membulat dan orang itu menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya menandakan Sakura tak boleh serisik.

"Sstttt!" Desisnya.

"K-kau?" Gumam Sakura.

 **TBC.**


	6. Bertemu Sai

"K-kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Heh tuan kuning, tempatnya disebelah mana sih? Apa masih jauh, aku gak bisa lihat apa-apa nih," sedari tadi Hinata terus saja mengoceh karena kesulitan berjalan dalam gelap. Penerangan mereka hanya dari handphone milik Naruto._

 _"Bisa sabar tidak sih? Rumahnya cukup besar aku juga kesulitan menemukan jalan kalau dalam keadaan gelap begini. Sebentar lagi juga sampai kok," jawabnya._

 _Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya mengejek, dan tidak lama kemudian merekapun sampai di tempat tujuan mereka sedari tadi. Naruto segera menyalakan sekring listriknya._

 _"Ah akhirnya." Ucap Hinata._

 _"Seperti sengaja dimatikan," kata Naruto._

 _"Benarkah? Hm... Yang penting sekarang lampunya menyala kan. Ayo pergi!" Dengan penuh semangat Hinata segera berbalik hendak pergi menuju tempat pertemuan mereka dengan gengnya Utakata. "Ayo Saku... Eh? Sakura mana?!" Teriak Hinata Histeris. Peran utama malam ini menghilang, Hinata kebingungan kalau Sakura hilang bagaimana dengan perjanjian mereka?_

 _"Apa ini rencana Sakura untuk kabur?" Pikir Naruto. "Ide bagus Sakura." Gumamnya sambil tersnyum._

 _"Hei kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo cepat cari Sakura, dia menghilang!" Hinata masih panik karena hilangnya Sakura. Tapi Naruto tetap berpikir ini adalah rencana Sakura sehingga dia tetap bersikap tenang. "Cepat!!" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto._

 _"Eh, iya... iya... " ucapnya sambil berlari pelan karena tarikan dari tangan Hinata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang kau lakukan d sini?" Bisik Sakura.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi tadi aku mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Nona Hinata, makanya aku mematikan sekring listriknya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, bagaimana caramu masuk?"

"Tadi aku bertemu ibumu di jalan, dia bilang kau ada di rumah jadi aku langsung masuk saja." Jawabnya lagi.

"Tapi... " Ucap Sakura lagi, kali ini ucapannya terpotong.

"Bisakah kau tidak banyak bertanya? Sepertinya kedua orang itu telah pergi, aku hanya ingin membahas pernikahan kita, waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi kan?" Katanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu bisa kita pergi sekarang? Kita bicarakan di luar sambil minum kopi," lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataan Sasuke, kali ini dia tidak memperlakukannya kasar seperti waktu lalu meskipun caranya sedikit membuat Sakura takut dan terkejut tapi karena Sasuke, Sakura jadi tidak perlu pergi menemui Utakata dan gengnya.

Seharusnya pernikahan mereka berlangsung besok, tapi karena perlakuan kasar Sasuke saat di taman waktu itu, Sakura memberanikan diri meminta pernikahan mereka diundur dan untungnya Uchiha Madara menyetujuinya dan selama itu pula Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke sampai akhirnya hari ini pun tiba.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, ada acara apa?" Sasuke berusaha sopan agar Sakura tidak meminta pernikahannya diundur lagi apalagi Sakura terlihat begitu cantik malam ini, Sasuke harus benar-benar ekstra menahan diri.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Sasuke, seorang Sakura memenuhi kepalanya dia tidak pernah mencintai seseorang wanita selain ibunya sebelumnya karena sibuk belajar dan saat ia dewasa ia sibuk dengan bisnis keluarganya sehingga akhirnya menikah dengan Karin pun karena bisnis.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku ada acara dengan temanku malam ini tapi aku senang kau datang disaat yang tepat sehingga aku tidak perlu pergi." Jawabnya. Nadanya sangat pelan seperti kata-katanya dipaksa keluar dari mulutnya yang kecil itu. Sebenarnya Sakura malas untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke, lagipula apa dia peduli dengan masalah nya? Sepertinya tidak.

"Hnn..." Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan permen khusus miliknya dari dalam saku jaket dan mulai memakannya. Sakura melirik dengan sudut matanya, ia meremas gaunnya pelan karena takut dan mulai melafalkan _A, B, C, D._ Terakhir ia melihat Sasuke memakan permen itu adalah saat menakutkan di dalam permainan kincir ria.

Sebenarnya bukan karena apa, hanya saja permen itu sebagai penenang nafsu Sasuke yang selalu bergejolak saat berada di sisi Sakura. Sangat aneh memang tapi bagaimana lagi, rasa bibir Sakura dan permen itu sama, sama-sama sangat manis.

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu saat ketakutan?" Tanya Sasuke seranya melirik Sakura.

"Apa?" Katanya terkejut.

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu? Melafalkan ABC saat didekatku?" Katanya dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ya, itu memang kebiasaanku saat panik dan kau mulai menakutkan. Kenapa kau selalu memakan permen itu saat bersamaku hah?" Tanya Sakura. Permen itu membuat Sakura takut, lebih menakutkan dari ulangan dadakan yang diberikan Kakashi sensei.

"Ah, ini membuatku merasa tenang aromanya menyegarkan dan sangat manis," jawabnya. _'Semanis bibirmu Sakura.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

 _'Mencurigakan.'_ Batin Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka mengobrol seseorang yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, menabrak Sakura hingga terhuyung kebelakang dan hendak terjatuh, untung saja Sasuke dengan cepat segera menangkap pinggangnya hingga tubuh kecil Sakura pun tertahan oleh lengan Sasuke yang kekar.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," katanya.

"Kalau berjalan gunakan matamu untuk melihat!" Bentak Sasuke. Dan segera mengembalikan posisi Sakura kembali berdiri tegak.

"Kak, Sasuke?" Katanya terkejut.

"Kau? Sai?" Sasuke terlihat terkejut juga bertemu dengan Sai di tempat seperti ini. Maksudku, biasanya mereka selalu bertemu di tempat-tempat khusus seperti dirumahnya, di bar atau tempat karaoke.

"Kakak sedang apa di sini?" Tanyanya melihat Sasuke sekilas kemudian ia mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada ponselnya tanpa memerhatikan siapa gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama Sasuke, karena ia cukup sibuk memerhatikan ponselnya yang terjatuh karena tabrakan tadi.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Aku sedang ad..." ucapan Sai terputus karena pandangannya yang sedari tadi terfokus pada ponsel mulai ia alihkan pada sosok wanita cantik yang berhadapan dengannya. "Wow, pacar barumu kak?" Katanya kagum. Darimana si Uchiha ini mendapatkan gadis secantik dia? Bahkan kalau dibandingkan dengan Ino saja cukup banyak perbedaan nya. _'tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, dimana ya? Ah dia mengingatkanku pada si culun itu.'_

"Hei diamlah! Kenalkan dia Haruno Sakura." Kata Sasuke santai.

APA?! SAKURA HARUNO dia bilang!! Sakura yang culun itu? Jika benar yang Sai pikirkan bahwa dia adalah si culun itu mungkin kah ini benar-benar Sakura? Tidak mungkinkan si culun itu tiba-tiba berevolusi menjadi secantik ini jalan berduaan dengan Uchiha yang keren dan tampan, tapi wajahnya mirip sekali apa matanya bermasalah karena malam ini Hinata akan membawa Sakura dengan perubahannya? T-tapi... Dia cantik sekali HUUWWAAAA!!! Ada apa ini?

Kira-kira begitulah yang sedang terjadi di dalam kepala Sai, dia benar-benar tidak bisa memercayainya jika wanita yang sedang berada di hadapannya benar-benar Sakura.

 _'Mati kau Sakura'_ Teriak batin Sakura.

"Apa kalian saling kenal?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah karena penasaran, sedari tadi Sai terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura memang terlalu cantik malam ini tapi, harus kah Sai memandanginya begitu? Membuat Sasuke kesal saja.

"T-tunggu, dia siapanya kakak? D-dia Sakura kan? Maksudku Sakura Haruno? Jika aku tidak salah," pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin keluar akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Dan sepertinya Sai harus memastikannya sendiri kalau ini bukan si culun yang ia kenal, seharusnya begitu.

"A-Aku," ucapan Sakura terpotong lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Ah benar, kau bersekolah di KHS juga kan?" Sasuke tersenyum kemudian melirik Sakura. "Dia juga bersekolah di sana, kau pasti tidak mengenalinya karena penampilannya yang aneh. Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya kenapa dia selalu berpenampilan aneh di sekolah padahal aku ini calon suaminya." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar dengan gayanya yang khas, bahkan Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan santai seperti bukan Sasuke yang Sakura kenal sebelumnya.

"Eh?!" Teriak Sakura langsung melirik Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut.

"APA?!" Disusul teriakan Sai karena tak percaya. "Jadi benar kau Sakura, dan apa tadi? Calon istri kakak? Bagaimana dengan nenek sihir yang ada di rumah?" Tanya Sai semakin bingung.

Calon istri? Apa semua ini bisa dipercaya? Pertama Sakura yang culun dan aneh bisa menjadi secantik dan seanggun ini, kedua dan dia calon istri Sasuke, bahkan sekolahnya pun belum lulus dan masih semester satu.

Sai memijat pangkal hidungnya karena pusing. Dia malah jadi memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan.

Sai dan Sasuke cukup dekat karena ayah Sai, Danzo telah bekerja untuk Uchiha dalam waktu yang cukup lama sehingga Sasuke dan Sai berteman dekat meskipun perbedaan usia yang lumayan jauh. Bagi Sasuke, Sai sudah seperti adiknya sendiri karena ia adalah anak bungsu. Dengan begitu tentu saja Sai tahu banyak tentang Sasuke.

"Ini pernikahan yang sungguhan tahu, lagipula kau tahu hubunganku dengan Karin kan?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi begitu, akhir-akhir ini aku hanya mendengar rumornya di kalangan keluarga Uchiha, aku tidak tahu kalau orang itu adalah teman sekolahku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Karin. " Jawabnya tersenyum pahit.

Bukan karena apa, hanya saja senyumnya itu karena Sai takut kalau-kalau Sakura bercerita tentang perlakuannya selama ini padanya, pasti Sai akan dihajar habis-habisan kan?

Sasuke itu pemegang Sabuk hitam. Dia juga sebelumnya tidak pernah berpacaran bahkan dia tidak pernah melirik satupun wanita yang mengejarnya karena selalu fokus dengan pekerjaan. Bahkan Sai tahu pasti, Sasuke hanya sok bersikap mesra dengan Karin hanya di depan media saja selain itu biasa saja.

Dan sekarang untuk yang pertama kalinya Sai melihat Sasuke berjalan berduaan bersama seorang gadis cantik dan wajah nya _M-E-R-A-H_ sudah jelas bukan, kalau Sasuke menyukai Sakura dan itu artinya bahaya untuk Sai jika mengganggu Sakura lagi.

 _Tapi..._

Oh astaga! Sakura seksi sekali malam ini membuat Sai susah berkedip, jika Ino tahu dia pasti sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan ( _tipe suami takut istri)_ tapi ini tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Sakura secantik ini? Siapa yang menyangka.

' _Situasi macam apa ini?!'_ Teriak batin Sakura, sedari tadi kedua orang ini tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk bicara. Wajahnya juga mulai merah karena Sai terus memerhatikannya. Si brengsek itu pasti akan menceritakan semua ini pada geng nya dan siap-siap saja Sakura berada dalam bahaya.

"Ehem!!" Dehem Sasuke. "Sakura, sepertinya malam ini anginnya sangat dingin," katanya sambil melepas jaket yang ia kenakan. "Aku paham kalau kau ingin terlihat cantik di depanku tapi, pakaianmu ini terlalu terbuka 'kan?" Lanjutnya sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada Sakura.

"Mesra sekali, sejak kapan si kakak Uchiha ini jadi begitu?" Gumamnya.

"A-apa?" Wajah Sakura semakin memerah dan panas karena perlakuan Sasuke yang aneh, ia semakin susah untuk berkata-kata karena suasananya semakin canggung dan Sasuke juga menyelamatkan tubuhnya dari pandangan Sai.

"Sai, bukankah kau ada janji? Mungkin teman-temanmu sudah lama menunggu." Ucap Sasuke memberi kode agar Sai segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, i-iya sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, maaf sudah mengganggu sampai jumpa." Ucapnya sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tidak menyangka Sai yang nakal di sekolah bisa seramah ini saat diluar sekolah. Maksudnya Sai tidak terlihat semenyebalkan seperti di sekolah, tentu saja itu pencitraan kan karena ada Sasuke. Sakura melupakan hal itu.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah Sampai di sebuah _caffe_. Sakura juga sudah duduk dan memesan kopi sesuai rencananya. Ia mengeratkan jaket yang Sasuke berikan karena udara mulai sangat dingin seiring larutnya malam, entah bagaimana denga nasib Hinata dan naruto, mereka pasti kalang kabut mencarinya.

"Jadi?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan namun Sakura masih terdiam memikirkan Naruto dan Hinata. Melihat itu, Sasuke dengan percaya dirinya berkata. "Umh... soal tadi jangan dipikirkan, aku bersikap baik padamu karena aku takut Sai melaporkannya kepada keluargaku," ucapnya. Padahal ia tahu, Sai tidak akan pernah berani melaporkannya seperti itu, tepatnya Sai tidak peduli.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang?" Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat lamunan Sakura hancur berkeping-keping. Percaya diri sekali, memangnya Sakura peduli dengan sikapnya yang sok manis tadi? Sakura juga sudah tahu sifat buruk dalam diri Sasuke itu tidak bisa hilang. "Kau pikir aku memikirkannya hah? Sudahlah jangan basa basi katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan." Perkataan Sasuke tadi membuat moodnya benar-benar rusak menyebalkan.

"Hnn, baiklah pernikahan kita seminggu lagi, banyak persiapan yang perlu kita lakukan besok kita harus mulai mencari gaun pernikahan dan juga cincin pernikahan." Ucapnya datar.

Oke, mimpi buruk Sakura ternyata akan segera dimulai.

"Baiklah, ku kira ini hanya mimpi burukku saja," gumamnya.

"Oke, aku tahu kalau kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, terutama aku," ucapnya Santai.

 _Wow, lihatlah si brengsek ini, kemana sikap lembut yang sebelumnya?_

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau sebrengsek ini." Desis Sakura.

"Dengar! Aku akan tetap menjalankan pernikahan ini demi kakek ku. Dan kau harus tahu sikap baikku padamu hanyalah pencitraan saja, mengingat aku adalah orang penting di kota ini." Ucapnya.

Baiklah, sekarang Sakura mulai merasa mual dan ingin muntah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dimana si Uchiha yang pendiam dan irit bicara seperti yang beredar di berita dan gosip. Kenapa dia bisa secerewet ini dan sangat menyebalkan sekali. _huh..._ Sakura harus tetap tenang menjaga _image_ -nya karena berdandan cantik malam ini. Tidak pantaskan jika gadis cantik sepertinya mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor hanya untuk memaki si brengsek Uchiha ini. Apa yang akan di pikirkan irang-orang.

"Baiklah aku mengerti tuan Uchiha. Lalu apa lagi yang anda inginkan?" Ucapnya dengan nada dipaksakan.

"Bagus, Besok kita bertemu di butik Bintang. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu datanglah jam tujuh pagi dan jangan terlambat." Perintahnya.

"Hmm." Jawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman. Wajahnya cemberut kemudian meneguk segelas kopi yang sudah dibawakan pelayan sedari tadi dan hampir dingin.

 _'Bagus, bagus Sakura.'_ Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

An.

 _Maaf fict nya ngaret dan banyak fict yang gantung. Key sakit jadi sedikit kesulitan untuk lanjut menulis. Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah setia membaca dan meng review fict ini. Terima kasih banyak :)_


End file.
